Star Wars The Morgan Menace
by Mace sheperd
Summary: This is a Star wars the old republic story, follow the adventures of Morgan Silver Thirteen the only sith pureblood republic trooper! As she takes the Galaxy by storm and tramples the enemies of The Republic!
1. Chapter 1

Ahoy taters this is another story I'm writing about my version of the star wars universes Old republic days!

This story will be about my Republic trooper character Morgan Silverthirteen who is a sith pureblood that serves the republic.

Now onto the story!

Location Ord mantell

Ahh Ord mantell once a prosperous world of The Republic now engulfed in Civil war as Violent extremist seperatists wage war on Republic loyalists.

Arriving on this planet is an elite young sergeant from The Republic's havoc squad to help put an end to this campaign of terror.

We are in space, we see a red ship with twin propulsors shooting blue plasma flying in between turbo laser fire shot from larger ships.

It barely dodged the turbo lasers as it descended into Ord mantell's atmosphere.

It wasn't to long before said ship docked on the ground and its ramp lowered and the doors behind it slid open.

Down the ramp walked a Female sith pureblood

Said female sith pureblood had red eyes and red skin with jet black hair done in a bob and bony protrusions from her forehead.

She was wearing yellow and orange armor.

She walked off the ramp and saluted a large muscular black human man who had his hair cut into lines.

She said "Sergeant Morgan Silver thirteen reporting for duty"

He saluted her back and gestured for her to get on to the nearby APC to which she did.

They boarded the APC and it began to take off with deafening clunking steps " Ah there's not a feeling in this galaxy like riding a 100 tonne walker right through the middle of a combat zone Huh kid?"

Said the man

The APC's driver then spoke over the intercom "Approaching Drelliad village sir, scopes show small arms fire and enemy movements in all quarters, seperatists are definitely moving on the objective"

The man simply said "Another beautiful day on Ord Mantell you excited kid nervous? You know you're the first new entry to Havoc squad in a long time"

(WE NOW SWITCH TO MORGANS POV)

I wasn't nervous, my sith skin was itching at the chance of killing the enemies of The Republic.

I suppose the killer instinct is natural I am a Sith pureblood after all, but luckily The Republic managed to turn my killer instinct towards The Sith Empire that way I won't harm any innocent people.

Hi to anyone who's reading this, I'm Morgan Silver thirteen The ONLY Sith pureblood Republic trooper.

I have a brother who is the only sith pureblood jedi knight, though I havent seen him since I was a baby.

My brother and I were taken in by The Republic after our sith lord mother was killed by a Jedi, we were babies then.

My brother was Force sensitive like most sith purebloods so off to the Jedi order he went.

I unfortunately was a defect by sith pureblood standards as I wasn't force sensitive so I was put in the orphanage.

But it wasn't all bad, I was adopted by a lovely gay ithorian couple, yeah that's right my adopted parents were a pair of homosexual Ithorians.

I know my family is strange but I like it that way and I'll hurt anyone who insults my family.

Anyways back to the present I was eager for some action and replied "I've got nothing to be nervous about fighting is my life"

And it was, both my fathers served in The Republic army after all.

My superior officer seemed to approve of my word choice "Confidence I like it! Getting tapped for Havoc squad at your age is nothing to sneeze at"

He then introduced himself "I'm lieutenant Bex kolos but everyone in Havoc calls me Gearbox, we're a Tight unit you'll like it with us"

Gearbox then explained "Let me tell you why we're here, the seperatists have nabbed a republic bomb off of a Downed transport, a serious bomb one of those orbital strike numbers"

I thought 'Seperatist filth! They have the audacity to steal one of our bombs! I'll make them suffer so badly their grandchildren will feel it'

I then tuned back into what Gearbox was saying.

"there's no telling where these grimy bushwhackers have hidden the thing, they have popular support and hideouts everywhere, finding this bomb won't be easy"

I smirked, those filthy seperatists will soon feel my wrath they'll know what happens when they mess with The Republic.

I said to Gearbox " I can do this in my sleep, maybe I will"

Gearbox replied " Take it from me kid on an op like this you don't sleep much"

He continued "You'll get a full op brief once we reach Fort Garnik for now just sit back and"

He was then interrupted as the world around us bursted into flames and the APC shook like it was in the middle of an Earthquake.

I heard the APC driver shout "Code red code red we've been hit by an AP missile! A shoulder launcher from somewhere in the village everyone hold on *BOOM*

The poor bastard was cut off as we were hit again.

Red lights and sirens flared while Gearbox and I picked ourselves off our asses.

Gearbox said "Driver? Driver! Blast it he's down! Back water seperatists aren't supposed to have armor piercing missiles! They'll tear up every convoy that passes through here!"

I felt anger and determination swell up inside me, these seperatist scum dare destroy a Republic walker? They'll suffer.

I said to Gearbox "if the seperatists want trouble let's give them some"

Gearbox said "Sounds good to me kid" before he said "Fixing things is my specialty kid, I'm nowhere near the fighter you are, I'll stay and get this walker moving again you'll disable the seperatist' missle launchers understood"

I replied "Understood sir" I knew my duty.

Gearbox and I began to walk up to the walkers door.

Gearbox then said "The seperatists will probably have their missile launchers piled together in a cache somewhere in the village and you can bet that cache will be heavily guarded"

"Find the cache disable the missile launchers and then double time it back here got it sergeant?"

I felt my skin begin to itch as the walkers door opened, I felt my blood pumping through my veins and my heart racing.

It was my lifes calling to kill the enemies of The Republic, and I shall do my duty.

I replied " I hope the seps brought plenty of body bags they're going to need them"

Gearbox said "Good luck out there kid"

And I alone with nothing but my assault cannon for company exited the walker.

I was overlooking a huge dirt hill with very little grass, I could see a few trees down the hill but not many and there were a few boulders surrounding the hill too.

I could see the battlefield and some structures at the base of the hill and so I began to walk down towards them.

Soon I met up with a human male sergeant who said to me "Stand by a Tick" before he apparently tried to radio HQ "HQ this is forward recon do you copy? HQ? Blast! Thought I had em!"

I knelt down to see eye to eye with him (he wasn't a little person it's just that he was kneeling too)

We were both behind the barricade and he said "Sorry soldier having a little trouble here, actually we could use that big gun of yours right now if you'd help us out"

The sergeant then explained "A crack seperatist militia has taken over this village, so we're not talking dumb grunts and farmers they've got experts in there with serious jamming equipment"

I asked "Any ideas on how to solve that problem?"

The human sergeant said "I figure I've got one option left ask you for help"

He then continued "My mission is to deliver recon on this village but I cant report anything through this interference, I need those seperatist jammers neutralized so if you're heading into the village anyway maybe you can handle it for us.

If you waste those seperatist jammers, report back here I'll see if I can't requisition some equipment you could use"

I saluted him before exiting the barricade and running into the fray armed with my assault cannon.

I charged the enemy barricade and four seperatist scum came out from hiding and began to open fire.

Some of them missed while the ones that did hit me failed to penetrate my armor.

I got within range and just for the fun of it rendered one male seperatist dickless via a shot from my assault cannon to his crotch.

He let out a high pitch scream before falling over and dying.

"Holy shit!" said another seperatist before I did the same thing to him.

And I then shot the dicks off the last two seperatist behind the enemy barricade.

Afterwards I sung a short song "Neutering seperatists in the park!" and I could tell my fellow soldiers were giving me horrified glances due to what I did.

I mentally shrugged it doesn't matter what they think, the enemies of The Republic deserve to suffer and I'm the right person to dish out that painful justice!

After that I walked past the enemy barricade and over a huge smoking crater.

Behind me followed the other republic soldiers.

I led the charge into the enemies position and I soon came upon one of the signal jammers a large square computer like device.

I proceded to blast the hunk of of junk to pieces.

I said "Ha that takes care of that enemy tech"

I then headed to my right up a ramp to engage more enemies, there were three of them.

I threw an explosive at one Seperatist scum blowing him up before I blew the head off another with my assault cannon and then killed the third one by blowing his kneecaps out making him scream in agony before I stomped on his head to death.

I knew there was another signal jammer around here no doubt these scumbag seperatist that I just killed were guarding it.

Sure enough after some searching I found the second signal jammer and I blasted it to pieces.

I said "That's what you get for working for the wrong side you traitorous tech!"

Yes I was talking to a signal jammer one that I just blasted I'm weird that way.

My digital map indicated there was one more signal jammer in the area, and with a little looking I saw that it was across from the one I just destroyed on another ramp/ platform guarded by three other seperatist scum.

I walked off the ramp of the current platform I was on and charged the ramp of the other platform throwing a bomb at one of the seperatist guards killing him.

The two other seperatist began to open fire but I rolled out of the way and threw bombs at them blowing them up and thus taking them out of the equation.

I then walked up the ramp and destroyed the final signal jammer with a blast from my assault cannon it was now time to report back to The Human Sergeant.

But first I saw the missile launcher cache which I blew up with a bomb.

Using my personal holocron I contacted Gearbox.

I informed him of my progress and he said "Nice work kid you've got a talent there's no denying that"

He then gave me the bad news "I however didn't have much success this walker isn't going to be moving any time soon"

I wasn't mad atleast not at him but at the seperatists

I said "Don't beat yourself up if it was possible you would've fixed it"

Gearbox seemed to appreciate the support "Thanks kid shame about the driver though, poor guy never had a chance"

He then said "I'm going to stay here and salvage all the goodies off this wreck before someone else does, you better head for Fort Garnik be sure to keep a look out for seps on your way to the fort, they can come at you out of nowhere"

I asked out of concern "Sure you don't want me to stick around and cover you while you work?"

Gearbox replied "No no I'll I'll be fine hey I'm not exactly new to this, kid stay sharp out there I'll see you later"

We then hung up.

After our conversation ended I spotted another seperatist scum and killed the slimeball via shooting him in the crotch with my assault cannon.

"Neutering seperatists in the park!" I sang again.

I then retraced my steps and walked back over the smoking crater and reported to the Human sergeant I talked to earlier.

Said human seargeant said "Glad you made it back in one piece! Me and my squad owe you one, by the way my names Sergeant blyes what's yours?"

I replied "My names Morgan silver thirteen sir!"

He said "Good to meet you Morgan Thanks to you we're cutting through the seperatist interference, be reporting back to base in no time.

Here a little something from our private stock watch your hide out there hero"

I felt pride swell up in me as Sergeant Blyes handed me a new rifle, I said "Thank you sir!"

I then began my trek to Fort Garnik I walked across a dirt road and through grass fields, I then spotted one of my fellow republic troopers (a caucasian human male) crouched behind a barricade I approached him to speak to him.

He greeted me while picking himself up "How do? Private wesner thirty first recon out of Fort Garnik (he saluted me) watch your head out there, seperatists deployed snipers in the area last week good snipers, plenty of casualties between here and Fort Garnik, those seps will shoot at anything"

I asked "Who were their targets?"

Private wesner answered "Soldiers, vehicles, civilians, especially the refugees from all the war torn settlements, they pass through on their way to the refugee camp outside Fort Garnik boom sniper bait"

I felt righteous anger swell up inside me "Most despicable thing I've ever heard" I said.

Private wesner agreed "Yes Ma'am one hundred percent despicable ma'am! Fort Garnik wants those snipers retired ASAP Commander Vray even offered a weeks pay to anyone who makes it happen"

I could feel my blood boil from the despicable acts committed by these traitorous slimeballs.

I said "I'll kill the scum for free"

Private wesner replied "Damn glad to hear it Ma'am!"

He then said "If you take out the snipers report to Commander Vray at the refugee camp outside Fort Garnik, Good hunting"

The human private then crouched back behind his barricade while I went to take out the snipers.

I walked up the hill where three snipers poked their heads out from behind a Barricade.

I grinned "Time to put my new rifle to the grindstone"

I hid behind a boulder as a sniper shot at me before I peeked out from cover and put a blaster bolt into the skull of one of the traitors.

I said "Try shooting refugees now you traitorous slimeball"

I dove back behind the boulder as the two remaining snipers behind the enemy barricade began to fire on me.

I gritted my teeth not out of fear but out of impatience, I really wanted to kill these slimeballs for what they did.

Eventually i heard their guns click meaning they had run out of ammo.

'That's my cue' I thought and quickly hopped over the boulder and charged the enemy barricade.

One of the snipers looked up and said "Oh shit she's charging us!"

I yelled "Yes I am you slimeball!" And jumped over his barricade before shooting him in the throat.

The other sniper raised his weapon, and me thinking on my feet put my rifle under his elbow and pulled the trigger thus shooting his right arm off.

"AAAAAGH!" he screamed "You bitch!"

"Watch your language slimeball" i said before i finished him off by shooting him in the dick.

My digital map indicated there were five more seperatist snipers in the area so I reloaded my rifle and got to work.

I threw a couple bombs at another barricade blowing up three seperatist snippers behind it and forcing two others to come out from hiding.

One of them was on fire yelling "Help me someone help!"

I smirked 'Let the refugee killing traitor burn to death' i thought before i blew his friends brains out (while his friend was trying to help him)

The burning guy dropped to the ground and rolled trying to put out the flames but it was to late the flames were to powerful he died screaming.

"Serves you right" i said

After I got rid of the slimeballs I headed to the refugee camp to report to Commander Vray.

Upon getting to the refugee camp I asked a random trooper "Where's commander Vray?"

Said Random trooper pointed to a brown skinned red eyed duros in a blue uniform.

I thought 'Interesting he's an alien like me, I like that' I then thanked the soldier and walked to to the duros commander.

As soon as he saw me he greeted me in another language which I was luckily fluent in (Thank The Force for those mandatory alternate language classes)

"I hear I have you to thank for the sudden drop in activity, with those snipers out of commision the refugees have a fighting chance of making it here alive"

He then said "Valor like yours must be rewarded, a weeks pay as promised and my gratitude damn fine work"

I accepted the credits he gave me because I thought it would make me look ungrateful if I refused them, but to me the satisfaction I got from saving the refugees and from killing those slimeballs was reward enough.

I then left the refugee camp and entered Fort Garnik where at the entrance to the Fort I met a Sergeant named Jaynes.

Sergeant Jaynes was a black haired caucasian human in white armor.

Sergeant Jaynes greeted me "Sergeant good to see Havoc squad colors in the Field, nasty fight out here can't tell friend from enemy half the time, seps just take off their uniforms and blend into the villages, still Fort Garnik's one of the Better post good for training you know"

I thought 'The seperatists are such cowards if they truly believed in what they were fighting for they would always wear their uniforms with pride' before i asked "How long have you been in the field sergeant?"

He answered "Just about three years now, Don't think I'd be here if it wasn't for the instructors at the FG"

He continued "Head up and see lieutenant Forris when you get a chance, he'll help you survive in this craziness"

Later after my talk with Lieutenant Forris I entered the Republic command center.

Upon entering the command center I was greeted by a wet behind the ears human male recruit.

He said "Excuse me seargeant uh sorry to interrupt but you're the new member of Havoc squad aren't you?"

The wet behind the ears recruit introduced himself "I'm Farn Ma'am Private Farn it's a real honor to meet you, Ord mantell is my first post, I can't believe I'm here at the same time as Havoc squad!"

"if uh if you don't mind me asking ma'am what's your mission here? Why would Havoc squad be sent to Ord mantell?"

I regarded Farn with a mixture of amusement and pity.

Amusement because i found his innocence, naivety and blanket admiration of me amusing

And pity because he's new to war and thus will experience a lot of things that'll traumatize him and scar him for life.

I replied with the truth "The seperatists stole a republic bomb so we're here to take it back"

Farn was shocked "Woah sounds like dangerous stuff!"

He continued "I uh I won't take up anymore of your time sergeant I'm sure you have lots of really important things to do"

I smiled "Maybe we'll run into each other again private"

Farn saluted "I hope so ma'am! Good bye"

I then went to report to my CO.

I walked in on a conversation, the man whom i assumed to be my CO was a caucasian man with black hair cut short and a thick mustache he was surrounded by one curvy female mirialan, one large male Zabrak, and one other male human.

My CO was saying "Yes so if we focus our efforts on M sector I'm certain that (he then noticed me) sergeant welcome welcome!"

"Good to have you here I'm commander Harron Tavos, Havoc squads commanding officer we're all excited to have some new blood in the unit let me introduce you to the other members of Havoc squad"

He gestured to the mirialan woman "My second in command Captain Zora is the squads infiltration and assasination specialist we call her wraith"

Zora said "Sergeant" greeting me in a gruff monotone.

I decided to flirt with her (Hey I'm bisexual! I'm attracted to both men and women) i said "Hello beautiful"

Her eyes widened at my flirtation and the other human besides Comander Tavus, the other human being a cyborg with a cybernetic right eye said "Oh ho ho we've got some lesbian action on our hands!"

"Actually I'm bisexual" i clarified.

The cyborg human said "Room for me then"

Commander Tavus said "Enough now" he then gestured to the large built tan zabrak "This is Fuse- Lietenant Vanto Bazren he's an expert with every type of explosive in the known galaxy"

Fuse spoke "Oh uh yes hello sergeant hello good to meet you"

Commander Tavus then introduced the cyborg human who was thrilled by me flirting with Zora a few minutes ago

"And this is needles lieutenant Ryler dorant Needles is a medical genius he's particularly adept at synthesizing powerful new combat stimulants and adrenals"

Needles said "Perfection is my art sergeant, it will be my honor to help you perform at your very best"

Commander Tavus then said "And of course you met Gearbox on your way here so that's everyone, people this is the new sergeant I mentioned her name is Morgan Silver thirteen she has the distinction of being the sole sith pureblood serving in the Republic army"

I felt a combination of pride and shame at that, shame that the rest of my race (besides my jedi brother) were with the sith empire and pride that I was working to redeem my race in the eyes of the republic.

Commander Tavus listed my accomplishments  
"Ranked first in the academy for forward assault, search and destroy and advanced recon it's good to have you sergeant"

I smiled "So when do we start busting heads commander? I'm ready for some action"

And I was, I already killed a few seperatists giving me a little taste of seperatist death but I wanted more much much more those slimeballs deserved death.

Commander Tavus replied "Soon enough trooper soon enough" before he began explaining "Now the reason we're all here, a Republic transport carrying among its cargo a ZR 57 orbital strike bomb crashed in Northern Avilatan six days ago"

He continued to explain "Recovery units sent a team, but they were to late seperatists forces had already stolen the transports cargo including the ZR 57 and fled"

I asked "What are the ZR 57's capabilities sir?"

Fuse the zabrak answered my question "The ZR 57 is well its serious hardware you know? I mean it can pretty much vaporize this whole island so we'd better get it back or well boom"

Commander Tavus then said "We're investigating several leads to the bombs location but the one I'd like you to look into sergeant comes from a republic spy named Bellis, Bellis reported making an important discovery but he's in too deep to exfiltrate for a full report.

In stead you'll rendevous with Bellis in a nearby village called Talloran.

Bellis will meet you in a small alley in Talloran find out what he's discovered, then return to base immediately understood?"

I answered "I'll talk to the guy"

Commander Tavus then said "I have one last introduction to make, (he gestures to a handsome male Cathar that just entered the room) this is lieutenant Aric jorgan an operations officer from The Republic's ord mantell infantry command.

Since were on individual missions to search for this bomb lieutenant Jorgan is coordinating our efforts from here within the mission room"

I analyzed Jorgan, he like other cathar's was feline and covered in brown fur and he had yellow eyes.

Jorgan said to me "Alright sergeant I'll be overseeing your op through the camera mounted on your armor so i see what you see, it's activated when you leave the fort, I'll make this completely clear rookie when you're in the field what I say goes"

I was feeling a little flirtatious and sassy so I saluted and said "Got it handsome stalker guy!"

Jorgan's eyes narrowed and said "This isn't the time for jokes sergeant"

I laughed and gave him a light punch on the shoulder "Lighten up tall, dark and brooding joking eases some of the tensions of war!"

Jorgan growled "Don't touch me"

I got annoyed at this point and said "Fine sir" in an annoyed tone.

Jorgan then said "Just make your way to Talloran meet up with Bellis and find out what he knows without screwing anything up"

I thought 'For force sakes he really has that little faith in me? He may be handsome but he's a jerk'

Commander Tavus then said "Good luck in Talloran sergeant, Dismisssed"

After I was dismissed I exited the Republic command center and made my way straight to Talloran village, meeting Bellis was my most important objective.

Luckily Talloran wasn't too far away and even more luckily I got to kill a few more Seperatists slimeballs on my way to meet Bellis.

But my luck ran out when I entered the rendevous point to find a dead human male in the alley who was no doubt Bellis.

I am someone who dislikes swearing as a result I don't swear much but this was definitely an appropriate time for swearing.

"Fucking Force damn piece of shit seperatists fuck them and their mother fucking cock sucking force forsaken weapons!"

After venting I thought 'I'm glad my fathers aren't here they would spank me with a belt for swearing like that, heck I feel dirty after that I better wash my mouth out with soap later but first report to lieutenant Jorgan I just know he's going to be a bucket of sunshine upon hearing this'

I contacted Lieutenant Jorgan via my communicator (his hologram popped up) and he already knew about this via the camera mounted on my armor, oh crap baskets.

"Great Bellis is KIA that's some fine work sergeant, do you think you could've taken a little longer to get to the RV point?"

His anger and sarcasm reignited my anger over Bellis' death and so I replied in a snarky tone

"Sir please come and assist me if you feel it would be beneficial sir!"

Jorgan replied "This isn't a joke seargeant, however there is a chance you might beable to find out what Bellis learned if he followed procedure Bellis shouldve left a coded recording of his discovery in his field box hidden somewhere inside his home in Talloran"

He then said "Remember if the seperatists know Bellis was a spy they may already be searching his house or waiting to ambush republic agents as they come stay alert, you have to get that field box from Bellis' home before the seperatists do double time it"

I had calmed down by this point and answered "Roger that"

"Jorgan out" said Aric jorgan before we both hanged up.

And with that I began making my way to Bellis's house to retrieve his fieldbox.

AUTHORS NOTES

So what did you guys think? This is my second spin off detailing my version of the star wars universes' Old republic days!

I haven't played Star wars the old republic in years so I had to do a TON of research! And watch HOURS of walkthroughs on YouTube both lightside and darkside to get this chapter out

So please fav, follow AND review!


	2. Don't shoot the messenger

Ahoy taters let me extend a warm thank you to everyone who faved and followed last chapter! Thank you your old pal appreciates it!

Now this chapter will continue Morgan's adventures on Ord mantell as she seeks Bellis' field box and does her duty for The Republic!

You should start feeling sorry for The Republic's enemies right about now!

Anyways onto the story!

MORGAN'S POV

Hey it's me Morgan again, when we last left off I discovered Bellis' dead body, he was murdered by those seperatist slimeballs.

I'm now on my way to his house and I'm filled with rage.

I saw some seperatists after coming out of the alley, I would make sure Bellis received a Hero's burial later now I had to focus on the mission.

The seperatist noticed me much to my joy 'Good I need to blow off some steam' I thought.

One seperatist said "Republic scum die like the last one!" and shot at me with his blaster.

I rolled out of the way and with my own blaster shot his knee caps out making him fall to the ground while screaming in pain.

I then pulled out my Assault cannon and shot another seperatist in the crotch making him let out a high pitch scream before dying.

The third seperatist shouted "Just die you monster!" before he fired a rocket at me.

I dodged the rocket and said "I'm not the one killing refugees here, looks like you're the monster to me" before I shot him in the crotch with my assault cannon.

I then holstered my assault cannon and pulled back out my blaster and walked up to the seperatist I wounded earlier.

He pleaded "Please don't kill me I have a family"

His pleading enraged me further I replied "The Refugees you killed had families too, Bellis had a family did you stop to think of that of how much innocent people your treason has hurt?!"

The seperatist slimeball stuttered "I-I-I"

I then said "Shut up Slimeball" before I shot him with my blaster and then shot him again and again until I had shot him in the chest twenty one times and his head five times.

I then reloaded my blaster before holstering it.

After killing those slimeballs I walked completely out of the alley.

Once out of the alley I saw two more seperatist slimeballs guarding the exit of Talloran village.

I thought 'I have a little more steam that needs letting off'

I threw a bomb at one of them setting him alight and he screamed in pain as he died.

I sighed in happiness "Music to my ears" I said.

The other one said "Crazy bitch die!" he shot his blaster at me but I rolled out of the way before I unholstered my assault cannon.

I said "Here's some more music" before I shot him in the crotch making him let out a high pitch squeal before dying and I sung my now signature song "Neutering seperatists in the park!"

I saw Bellis' house I was right in front of it now.

It was a grey square multi storied building with an open door, I walked inside and saw no one.

So I walked upstairs and saw who I assumed to be Bellis' wife.

She was sitting down at a table but upon seeing me she got up and walked towards me while saying

"Excuse me what are you doing in my house? Is there no limit to your nerve? You barricade the town you break into peoples homes, are you insane? You're going to blow my husbands cover storming in here in plain view what are you thinking?"

She continued "Bellis isn't even here he left for some kind of meeting, now get out of here before you raise suspicions"

I thought 'Woah this woman sure is bitchy well now breaking the bad news just got 4x as hard'

I took a deep breath and said "I'm afraid your husband was killed by the seperatist ma'am"

The poor woman began to break down "Oh no no no not Bellis he can't be dead no!"

She then turned angry and I wilted under her glare as shame swelled up in me.

"Bellis risked his life everyday for you and now you've gone and gotten him killed! My poor sweet Bellis"

I did my best to regain a profesional yet sympathetic demeanor and tried to hide my shame at my failure and replied " There wasn't anything I could do I'm sorry"

The widow continued "Bellis was a good man and now he's dead! Because of some stupid war on a backwater planet no one cares about"

'Fucking force this really tugs at my heart strings' I thought.

Before replying "Please a lot of innocent lives are on the line we need your husbands fieldbox"

She got angry and yelled "Why should I give it to you? You got my husband killed! All of you you killed him!"

I felt that pang of guilt again but I had to supress it.

I replied "Bellis was loyal to The Republic ma'am he would want you to help us"

Unfortuneately she still seemed distraught "What he wanted was to make a living and keep a roof over our heads, you took advantage you paid him to get himself killed!"

More guilt washed through me even though I knew I couldn't have done anything.

I took time to supress my emotions and then replied " Your husband gave his life to bring us this information, if you don't help us now his sacrifice will mean nothing"

The widow was still angry "Don't feed me that garbage you want the field box fine it's over there take it! Take it and get out!"

She began to walk away but I tried to comfort her one more time

" Your husband was a true hero ma'am you have my deepest condolences"

She cried "Please just go oh Bellis"

Seeing there was nothing I could do I quickly grabbed the field box and walked down stairs to leave the home.

My eyes were watery after that encounter.

I was then snapped out of my sad stupor when I heard the loud battlecry of a Seperatist and I looked up just in time to see two seperatists inside the home at the front door armed with blasters.

I growled "You two are walking deadmen" before I pulled out my Assault cannon and began unleashing an unending volley of blaster fire from it onto the seperatists.

"Die you slimeballs! Die and burn in hell!" I shouted!" as I unleashed shot after shot on them until their bodies were just burnt stains on the floor.

After that I took a few shaky breaths and left the house.

'I haven't killed enough seperatist today' I thought 'They haven't paid a high enough price in blood for their treachery'

Upon exiting the house I saw three more seperatists wondering the village, perfect candidates to satiate my bloodlust.

I fired a bomb at one of them setting him alight and making him scream in pain before I fired a bomb at the second one.

The third one threw his own bomb at me but I jumped out of the way, pulled out my Assault cannon and shot him in the crotch but this time I did it with more rage THREE times his crotch and lower half were completely obliterated.

I then left Talloran village.

My map detected a seperatist relay hub nearby.

I was shocked "What? That means those slime balls have been tapping into our communications!"

I followed my map to the seperatist relay hub and encountered a small squad of seperatist ten of them in total.

I pulled out my rifle and blew two Seperatists heads off before I dived behind a barricade as the remaining seperatists began to open fire on me.

I holstered my more powerful but slower rifle and pulled out my weaker but faster blaster.

I peaked up from the barricade and with my blaster shot three seperatists in the head before hiding back under the barricade.

I then readied a bomb and once I heard the seperatist' blasters click out of ammo I threw the bomb over the barricade onto the seperatist killing two more of them.

There were now three seperatists left and I killed one more with my blaster before the two others reloaded and I was thus forced to take cover again.

I then unholstered my assault cannon and once the shooting died down, jumped over the barricade and shot both the remaining seperatists in the throat thus decapitating them.

After I killed those slimeballs I entered the relay hub they were guarding and proceeded to blast the computers in it to pieces.

Afterwards I knew that I had to report to communications officer Sulan.

I exited the relay hub I destroyed and began my trek back to Fort Garnik, I walked through dirt roads and grassy plains.

I encountered another slimeball and dealt with him quickly.

On my way back to Fort Garnik I had to stop at Talloran village and I saw some more slime balls hauling away the corpses of their comrades whom I killed not to long ago.

I yelled "Hey slime balls Time to die!" before throwing a bomb at one of them blowing him up.

His partner commented "A sith pureblood republic trooper? What the force fuck?!"

I said "Yeah that's right Slime ball I'm a sith pureblood who serves The Republic as you should be doing!" before I blew his brains out with my rifle.

After killing those two I entered Talloran village, and quickly exited it and then ran back to Fort Garnik.

Upon arriving at Fort Garnik I used my map to locate Sulan's location.

To get to his location I walked underneath a bride, over a ramp, down another ramp, and then up several flights of stairs until I came upon a Balcony over looking the horizon like a mountain.

I greeted whom I assumed to be Communications officer Sulan, a caucasian human male " You're in charge of communications? I found a Relay at a seperatist safehouse they were tapping your signals"

Sulan said "Blast! I thought we put a stop to that a month ago! I'll red flag all recent transmissions make sure nothing major leaked I owe you one"

I then walked back down the several flights of stairs and made my way to the command center.

Upon getting to the command center I saw Fuse and Jorgan talking to each other.

Fuse upon seeing me said "oh sergeant hey you're back good job out there in Talloran really nice work"

Jorgan then said "I'll take the field box you retrieved sergeant And maybe next time you can bring me a live republic agent instead"

I felt my blood boil at that, him making it sound like Bellis' death was my fault.

With great difficulty I restrained my desire to punch him.

Jorgan then said "Lieutenant Bazren here still thinks you're mission worthy so he has a task for you he'll brief you while I start decoding Bellis' intel"

Jorgan then left and Fuse began to speak again "Oh uh yes we found an urgent lead while you were in Talloran, seargeant the perfect op for our new assault specialist"

"What kind of lead?" I asked.

Fuse answered "uh well because its not so much a lead as it is a bomb threat"

"Here's what happened this refugee comes into the fort, right? Not that unusual but this guy says he knows about a seperatist bombing one happening today! All we got was his name Mirru cause he was thrown out of The Fort before we could get to him"

"I don't think throwing informants out is standard procedure" I replied, I was shocked that my fellow republic troopers would treat someone who tried to help us that way.

Jorgan then spoke up "Bums come here every day trying to trade "Intel" for credits it's bogus 90% of the time so the grunts downstairs usually chase them off"

Fuse then said "I guess Mirru could be lying, but what if he does know about the ZR 57? We can't take that risk! Anyway we looked into it and Mirru is staying over in the Refugee camp see if you can find him there"

I replied "Yes sir" determined to do my duty for The Republic.

Fuse then said " And while you're gone Jorgan will decode The information from Bellis' fieldbox hopefully we'll find out what the seperatist are hiding!"

Jorgan then said "Now get to the Refugee camp and get Mirru's intel soldier, if this bombings happening soon there's no time to waste"

After our conversation ended I ran out of the Command center and to the Refugee camp, where I came upon a pink male Twi'lek matching Mirru's description from my tools info.

I asked "Are you Mirru"

He replied "Oh no not this again, what you people didn't have enough fun beating me up at The Fort, you gotta come find me here too?"

I was disturbed that my fellow republic troopers would beat up someone who tried to help us, I would rather they beat up the seperatists then our allies.

He continued "You're nothing but thugs in uniform and your bosses are going to hear about it, your bosses bosses all the way to Coruscant you hear me you're going down!"

Usually if someone who wasn't my superior talked to me like this they would get a brutal beating but I understood his rage.

He tried to help us, only to receive a beating in return, thus I didn't lash out in rage at him.

I said to him "You have every right to be mad sir but I really need your assistance"

He replied angrily "Look what do you want from me huh? Because I've had enough of you people for a lifetime"

I thought 'Crap! My fellow troopers really forked up this time! Fork them!' (as you can see I hate swearing my fathers put that in me)

I replied to Mirru " you said you had information for us earlier, I came to find out what you know"

Mirru smirked "So now you want the information, well y'know I probably ould've helped a few hours ago before that whole savage beating I got, but now after all the trauma I might have just forgot everything I knew about any seperatist bombings"

I thought 'My Forking idiot colleagues might have just gotten a bunch of innocent people killed' before replying

"Please thousands of lives are at stake here"

Mirru said "What about my life huh? Things ain't that easy out here for me"

He continued "Now if I knew how much The Republic valued my contributions, say with a few credits my memory would probably be much better"

I thought 'This guy has every right to be mad but now he's trying to extort me?!'

I took a few credits out of my armors pockets and gave them to Mirru "There now tell me what you know about this bombing"

Mirru cheered up and accepted the credits "Now you're talking all right here's what's going down, I saw the seperatists hiding a bunch of bombs alongside the road near here you know setting up an ambush"

"I heard them say the bombs are timed to blow when some troop comvoy is going past, I don't know when but its gotta be soon"

He concluded "So*pauses* are we done here? Cause I got a lot of work that I need to do around the camp today"

I replied "Thank you for your cooperation sir it's greatly appreciated"

Mirru replied "uh yeah sure anytime" before he left to do his jobs around the camp.

I then got a call from Jorgan which I answered on my Holo cron.

Jorgan said "Alright sargeant, I copied what Mirru said and this bomb situation sounds like the real thing

I want you to head for the road Mirru described, and locate the seperatist hidden bombs.

A troop convoy is scheduled to move through the area any minute now so you need to get those bombs defused ASAP, double time it soldier!"

I replied "I'll move out right away!"

Jorgan said "Jorgan out" before hanging up.

And with that I began walking to the road I wasn't going to allow those seperatist slimeballs to kill Loyal Republic troopers on my watch!

AUTHORS NOTES

So in this chapter we got to see Morgan meet Bellis' wife and tell her the bad news and the resulting grief.

Now Morgan is on her way to stop a Seperatist bombing!

Stay tuned for Chapter 3 of The Morgan menace

Also taters check out my other Star wars the old republic stories such as

The Ascension of Clark Femur sith lord

And

Star wars The Igor Awakens

The latter is about my version of the bounty hunter character!

Come on people I want to get these stories off the ground! Please read them and as usual fav, follow and review!

Later taters!

PS to those who are reading my most Popular story The Multiverse Travels of Ben10

The next chapter should be out soon!


End file.
